paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Nights (Tex and Dusty version)
This will be in my Grease Paw Patrol version page Summary Tex and Dusty tell the boy and girl dogs about how they met in the summer. Intro Zuma: Hey, I wanna hear what Tex did at the beach. Boys: Yeah! (boys gather aroudn Tex) Tex: Nah, It was nothing. Rocky: Sure, nothing, Tex. Right? Marshall: Come on, Tex. You got in her drawers, right? Boys: Yeah, come on, come on. Tell us about that girl. Princess: What'd you do this summer, Dusty? Dusty: Oh, I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there. Tudnra: Hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy? Dusty: Well, he was sort of special. Tundra: There ain't no such thing. Dusty: He was really romantic. Boys: Everything about it. Come on, man. Tex: Come on, you don't want to hear all the horny details. Boys: Are you kidding me! (chattering) Tex: Alright! I'll tell you. Song Tex: Summer Lovin' had me a blast. Dusty: Summer Loving' happened so fast. Tex: I met a girl crazy for me. Dusty: Met a boy cute as can be. Tex and Dusty: Summer days drifting away. To uh-oh those summer nights. Boys: Well-a well-a well-a huh! Tell me more, Tell me more. Didja get very far? Girls: Tell me more, Tell me more. Ocean: Like does he have a car? Girsl and Boys: Uh huh Uh huh Uh huh Uh huh. Tex: She swam by me, she got a cramp. Dusty: He ran by me, got my suit damp. Tex: I saved her life, she nearly drowned. Dusty: He showed off, splashing around. Tex and Dusty: Summer sun, something's begun. But uh-oh those summer nights. Girls and Boys: Well-a well-a well-a huh! Girls: Tell me more, Tell me more. Princess: Was it love at first sight? Boys: Tell me more, Tell me more. Rocky: Did she put up a fight? Girls and Boys: Dam, doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bee. Tex: Took her bowling, in the arcade. Dusty: We went strolling, drank lemonade. Tex: We made out under the dock. Dusty: We stayed up till ten o'clock. Tex and Dusty: Summer fling, don't mean a thing. But uh'oh those summer nights. Boys: Tell me more, Tell me more. Chase: But ya don't gotta brag. Girls: Tell me more, Tell me more. Tundra: Cause he sounds like a drag. Girls and Boys: Shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop. Yeah! Dusty: He got friendly holding my hand. Tex: She got friendly down in the sand. Dusty: He was sweet, just turned eighteen. Tex: Well, she was good. Ya know what I mean. Tex and Dusty: Summer heat, boy and girl meet. But uh-oh those summer nights. Girls: Tell me more, Tell me more. Skye: How much dough did he spend? Boys: Tell me more, Tell me more. Chase: Could she get me a friend? Dusty: It turned colder. That's where it ends. Tex: So I told her we'd still be friends. Dusty: Then we made our true love vow. Tex: Wonder what she's doing now. Dusty and Tex: Summer dreams, ripped at the seams. But uh-oh. Those summer........ nights Chorus: Tell me more, Tell me more. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Crossovers